Potter Couple and the Goblet of Fire
by TJ Boswell
Summary: Harry and the others embark on their latest adventure, but it turns out that Hogwarts isn't safe for him when a Death Eater puts his name in the Goblet of Fire. How will the youngest married couple in the Wizard world handle this? Read and find out.
1. The Quidditch World Cup

Potter Couple and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 1: The Quidditch World Cup

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, woke up with his scar hurting at the Burrow. He, Hallie and Annie arrived the day before and he slept horribly. The reason his scar was hurting was because he was having a dream about Lord Voldemort, the man who killed his parents thirteen years ago. The dream wasn't too harsh, but it was very vivid. He watched a man walk up the steps in a mansion to find a few people sitting in the drawing room. "We could do it without the boy," said Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail.

"No! We must do it exactly as I say!" said Voldemort angrily. The man watched more. A snake slithered past the man and into the room. "Nagini tells me that the Muggle caretaker is standing outside the door! Wormtail, move out of the way so I can give our guest a proper greeting." The man stared as the chair turned to face him and Voldemort yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry awoke with a start as Hallie shook him. "What?" he asked bolting upright. "Honey, what's going on?"

"Aunt Molly said breakfast's ready and to come down so we can leave." Hallie said throwing him his clothes. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs." Harry watched as she left and he got dressed. Ron was still sleeping. "Ron, get up!" Ron jumped and got dressed hurriedly.

A while later, everyone except Mrs. Weasley was hiking toward a hill. Hallie held Harry's hand excitedly, her bracelet shimmering in the rising sun's light. Ron asked where they were going, which Mr. Weasley had no clue at the moment. As they grew closer to the hill, Harry saw a man with shoulder-length brown hair standing near a tree. "Arthur! It's about time, son!" he said happily.

"Sorry, Amos, some of us had a sleepy start," said Mr. Weasley smiling as Hallie and Annie let out a giggle. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works with me at the Ministry." A young man then jumped out of the tree, landing next to Mr. Diggory. "And this must be Cedric, am I right?" Cedric nodded and shook his hand.

"Merlin's beard!" said Amos looking at Harry, "You're Harry Potter! A great pleasure to meet you, my boy." Harry shook his hand, and he saw Hallie. "And Mrs. Hallie Potter as well! Wonderful. I must congratulate you on your upcoming second year aniversary." Hallie smiled and shook his hand. "I hope your parents are proud, Hallie. If you were my daughter, I would certainly be proud."

"Thank you, Mr. Diggory," said Hallie happily. "Our parents are very proud of us. Dad was shocked at first when Harry proposed in my first year, but he was very happy, along with Mom, to have Harry in the family." Mr. Diggory winked and they kept going until they reached a tattered boot. "Why is everyone standing around that old boot?"

"It's not just any old boot, cousin," said Fred, "It's a Portkey." Harry, Hallie and Annie all asked what a Portkey was in unison, which they soon found out. "Just touch it with one finger and you'll find out."

"On the count of three!" said Mr. Weasley, and everyone touched the boot. "One! Two! Three!" Harry was last to put his finger on the old boot and was sucked into a whirl of sound and color. He and the others landed hard on the ground while Cedric, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley landed softly. "That'll clear your sinuses, eh?" Mr. Weasley laughed. Hallie and Annie brushed themselves off and helped Harry to his feet. "Come on, let's get to the tent."

"Harry, how are nine of us supposed to fit into one tent?" Hallie whispered nervously as they looked at the exterior of the small tent. "I don't think it'll fit all of us."

"Hallie, you have a point." Harry whispered back. "Let's find out when we get inside." Once they got inside, the couple gasped in awe. The tent was enormous on the inside with a kitchen, bathroom and an assortment of bunk beds. "I love magic!" Hallie agreed and pulled him toward their bed to set up their stuff. Harry pulled out his Sneakoscope so he could sense danger coming, and Hallie set up an alarm clock.

They all headed toward the stadium and got some souveniers before getting their seats. On the way up, Ron asked how high they were. "Put it this way," said Lucius Malfoy with a grin. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Hallie glared at him.

"Father and I are in the Minister's Box," Draco Malfoy boasted, "by special invitation from the Minister of Magic himself!"

"Don't boast, Draco," said Lucius. "There's no need with these people." Hallie stuck her tongue out at them and ushered Harry forward, whose hand was now stuck by Lucius's walking stick handle. "Do enjoy yourselves...while you can."

"Harry, what did he mean by that?" asked Annie staring at their backs. Harry shrugged and went up, Hallie following him. "It sounded like a warning or a threat, but I can't tell which just yet."

"Just don't worry about it, Annie. Harry's got things under control." Hallie said assuringly. "If You-Know-Who's behind this, then Harry will know about it, right?" Annie looked a bit nervous about this, but nodded. "Okay then! Enjoy the match, would you? Stop worrying!"

"As Minister for Magic, it is a great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, said. His voice was magically magnified. "Let the match begin!"

The match ended with Ireland winning with 350 points but Bulgaria catching the Snitch. Harry was very perplexed by the Bulgarian Seeker's Wronski Feint maneuver. Back at their tent, everyone was partying. Ron was talking about Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, Fred and George were doing an Irish dance, and Ginny was watching everyone smiling. A loud bang caught everyone's attntion and Annie ran out to see what the trouble was. "Everyone stop!" she yelled. "We need to get out of here immediately!"

Everyone ran out of the tent, trying to stay together. Annie, Hallie and Harry were buffeted by the screaming crowd and were soon knocked out. When they awoke, Harry saw the campsite was destroyed. "Hallie, Annie, wake up!" he whispered shaking them gently on the shoulders. Hallie rubbed her eyes and sat up, while Annie stretched. "Look at this place." Both girls gasped and ducked as a man walked by.

The man raised his wand to the sky shouting, _"MORSMORDRE!"_ A large bolt of light shot from the wand's tip and formed a giant skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth in the sky. Harry's scar seared with pain from it.

Ron and Hermione joined them and saw the thing in the sky. Several Aurors appeared and shot Stunning Spells at them.

"Stop!" yelled Mr. Weasley angrily. "That's my family!" The men stopped suddenly.

"These kids are caught at the scene of the crime!" said a man named Bartemius Crouch. Hallie did not like him at all, and Harry understood why. He asked what crime they commited. "That mark!"

"Harry, it's the Dark Mark. It's his mark!" Hermione whispered. Harry said the name, which made everyone in the vicinity wince.

"There was a man!" Harry said suddenly. "Over there!" Hallie nodded, and Mr. Crouch and his men went off toward where Harry pointed. Mr. Weasley asked who the man was. "We don't know. We never saw his face."


	2. The TriWizard Tournament

Potter Couple and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 2: The Tri-Wizard Tournament

After boarding the Hogwarts Express, Harry and the others talked about the Dark Mark for a while. "I can't believe it!" Annie said while reading the paper. "They couldn't find the man responsibe for it, and they're not doing anything to help!" Harry sat there quietly and waited for a while. A while later, the whole school stood on the covered bridge and watched as a carriage pulled by winged horses and a large ship appeared.

In the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore said his speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts! This year, Hogwarts will not be only your home. You see, Hogwarts is hosting a legendary event, the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Everyone in the hall, excluding the teachers, stared in awe at him. "Now, let us welcome our friends from the north, the young men of Durmstrang Institute of Magic and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!" After Durmstrang did their demonstration, Dumbledore continued. "Also, let us welcome the young ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madam Maxime!" The girls from Beauxbatons did their intro, which caused almost every boy in Hogwarts to drool, including Ron.

A very violent storm raged outside as everyone ate and a man with one large eye and one leg stopped the ceiling. "What do you think he's drinking?" asked Hallie as she watched the man drink from a hip flask.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice," said Harry slightly suspicious of the drink in the flask. "Oh, Dumbledore's speaking again." Dumbledore introduced the man who had accused Harry and the others of conjuring the Dark Mark, Bartemius Crouch. "Oh, joy."

"It is the Ministry's decision that no student under the age of seventeen will be able to submit their names for the tournament," said Crouch. He had to talk over the booing crowd. "This decision is final!"

Dumbledore stood next to a jeweled case and waved his wand down it, causing it to melt and vanish. "The Goblet of Fire!" he said. "Anyone wishing to enter their name need only to write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in. Remember, this tournament is not for the faint-hearted. Once you enter, there's no turning back." He paused, then said, "Anyone who's chosen will have to go through three tasks...three extremely dangerous tasks."

That night, Harry, Hallie, Ron, and Annie watched as people put their names in the goblet. Hermione was sitting and reading a book, as usual. Cedric put his name in, then Viktor Krum submitted his name. Fred and George ran in with two viles in their hands. "We did it! We made an Aging Potion that should work."

"It's not going to work," said Annie with a wide grin. Fred and George asked her why that was. "You see that right there? That is an Age Line. Professor Dumbledore drew that himself." Fred just stared at her. "So, he's not going to fall for something so pathetically dim-witted as an Aging Potion, is he?"

"That's why we're doing it," said George, "because he's so pathetically dim-witted." The twins stood at the edge of the line. "Bottoms up!" they said in unison. Both drank their potions and jumped over the line. Once they put their names in, Hallie stepped back as the blue flame in the goblet rose twenty feet into the air and threw them backwards.

"They never listen," Annie muttered sitting down. Ron was talking about the cup.

"Eternal glory," he said in wonder as he stared at the goblet. "Just think, three more years and we could enter that tournament."

"Better you than me, Ron," said Harry truthfully. "I have enough publicity as it is with my marriage to Hallie still leaking through the newspaper and Sirius's breakout." Ron nodded and left.

The next night was the champion selection, which Hallie and Annie were looking forward to. Everyone got quiet as Dumbledore dimmed the torches on the walls. After a while, he touched the Goblet of Fire once and a bright red flame shot out, a piece of parchment floating to his hand. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" he yelled. The Bulgarians cheered him on, as did Ron. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" The girls from France gave their cheers. "The champion for Hogwarts...Cedric Diggory!" Everyone in the hall cheered Cedric. "That's it! We have our three champions, and they will go down into the trophy room to be briefed..."

Dumbledore stopped talking to see the goblet spit out one more parchment. At first, he read the name on it so quietly, nobody could here, until he yelled it. "Harry Potter!" he called. Hallie put a hand to her mouth and stared at her husband. Harry shrugged and told her it was nothing. "HARRY POTTER!" Hermione and Annie puhsed him forward and he went into the trophy room.

"Ron, what's up with you?" Hallie asked Ron. He was looking quite angry at Harry for something. "He didn't enter it! You saw him last night. He never put his name in the cup." Ron grunted, and Hallie and Annie went down to the trophy room. "Professor, could I see my husband for a moment?" Dumbledore nodded and led them down since he was on his way as well.

Before the girls could say anything, Dumbledore took Harry by the collar of his robes and pushed him agains a case. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" Harry, again, said no. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course he is lying!" yelled Madam Maxime angrily. Hallie stood up for her husband, which she had second thoughts about after seeing how larget this woman was. "You, dear, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Harry's wife, and he is not lying! I was there when everyone put their names into the Goblet and Harry didn't do it! After we left, Harry was with me the whole time!" Hallie told her. "He's been blamed for a lot of stuff in the past two years, so don't start on him now."

"I agree with Mrs. Potter," said Professor Moody. "It would take a particularly strong Confundus Curse to have hoodwinked it. Way beyond the talents of fourth year." Hallie smiled, but Karkaroff was not ready to give in. He suggested that Moody had a lot of thought into it. "It was once my job to think as Death Eaters do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember?"

"This isn't helping, Alastor!" Dumbledore said. "Hallie, may I ask you to return to your seat? This is very important, and as a second year, it is against the rules to be in a champions' meeting." Hallie nodded and left, but listened from the top step. "Well, Barty?"

"The Goblet of Fire contains a binding magical contract." Crouch said. "From this point on, Harry Potter is a Tri-Wizard Champion." Hallie's eyes swam with tears as she ran out of the room and into her dormitory. Harry wasn't exactly happy with it either.

Harry went into the dormitory to see Hallie crying on their bed. Rubbing her back gently, he said, "Hal, I didn't put my name in the goblet, okay?" She said she knew he didn't but was worried about his safety. "Hallie, I went through worse than this. I saw Voldemort in my first year, you saved my life two years ago, and we went back in time with Hermione last year!"

"I know, that, but I heard Hermione talking about the death toll in the Tournament and it scared me to think that you could die in this thing!" Hallie said looking at him. "It didn't help when Crouch said that you had to compete, since the Goblet contains a tight contract." Harry assured her that he'd be safe. "Harry, what if you're up against something dangerous or something hurts you too bad?"

"Hallie, how long have you known me?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Ron and I flew a car into a tree that could hit back, got my arm broken by a Bludger, and then risked my life against a werewolf. You'd think I'd be killed during one of those times!" Hallie gave a slight smile and gasped when Ron came in looking angry. "What's wrong?"

"How did you do it?" Ron asked angrily. "What does it matter? I'm your best friend, and I know." Harry asked what he was talking about. "You know bloody well what."

"Ron, I didn't put my name in that cup, okay? I just got done telling Hallie that!" Harry said, his anger rising a bit. "I don't want eternal glory! I just want to be...me! Live my life with Hallie, have kids someday!"

Hallie was expecting Ron to apologize for his attitude, but soon had an urge to punch him when he said, "Piss off." She rose, took hold of his pajama collar and growled at him.

"Ronald Weasley, my husband did not put his name in that cup! He told me just now that he didn't want to be in it, and doesn't know who did put his name in it! You can either accept the fact that he's in the tournament, or not be his friend. Take your pick."

"Fine!" Ron said, and closed his bed curtains. Hallie groaned and went to the common room to sit down. Annie was there, so she told her what Ron had said, which made her twin very angry and promised that she'd handle Ron in the morning.

Harry and Hallie woke to Annie yelling at Ron, whose reply wasn't pleasant. "I don't care! Harry got into that tournament at the age of fourteen!" he yelled. "You're out of your mind protecting him! He knew that this tournament would get him publicity, so that's why he went for it!" He heard the door slam upstairs and turned to see a very angry Harry glaring at him. "Well, look who it is. It's Mr. Publicity himself!"

"Shut it, you git!" Harry growled. "I've had it up to here with your attitude" Ron scowled at him. "I don't know what got your wand in a knot, but it's going to stop here and now. I didn't put my name in that goblet, and I didn't want the bloody publicity! Someone put my name in, but I can't back out, okay? I have to go through this."

"Well, keep going then!" Ron shouted. "I'm tired of helping you with every bloody problem that Hogwarts has! Second year, we had to go into the Chamber of Secrets! Last year, we had to save Sirius!"

"Hang on, I went into the Chamber, not you, and Hermione, Hallie and I saved Sirius while you were stuck in the hospital wing getting your leg fixed!" Harry seethed. "So don't say that you did anything, because you didn't! All you did in second year was move rocks away so Ginny could get through."

"That's not the point! What I'm saying is that you're in this tournament, and there's no doubt going to be an article in the paper about you in it!" Ron said. Harry watched as he stormed out of the portrait hole.

"I can't believe him!" Harry said sitting down with Annie. "He's completely mental! Hallie being worried about me dying is one thing, but Ron calling me a git about this? That's mental!" Annie patted him on the back as Hallie came down looking very upset. "Hal, don't worry about it. He'll snap out of it. Once he realizes that I didn't do it, then he'll be back to normal." Hallie nodded and they went to breakfast.


	3. The Hungarian Horntail

Potter Couple and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 3: The Hungarian Horntail

After Potions class, Harry was asked to go to a photo shoot, which Dumbledore let Hallie watch. When the couple got into the room, they met a witch with blonde curls named Rita Skeeter, a reporter for _The Daily Prophet_. "I'm Rita Skeeter," she said shaking everyone's hands. "Now let's get started shall we? What makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know, as well as my rabid readers." She then suggested that she interview a champion and started with Harry. Hallie went with and they entered a small broom closet. "You don't mind if use a Quick-Quotes Quill, do you?"

"No, not at all," said Harry sitting down. Hallie watched as an acid green quill hovered over a notepad, waiting to write what Harry said.

"Harry Potter, age twelve, about to make his way through a dangerous contest." Rita said to the quill. Harry told her he was fourteen, but she didn't listen. After asking a few questions about the tournament, Rita turned to Hallie. "Since I have your wife with us, I won't need to find her. Mrs. Potter, how do you feel about Harry entering this tournament?"

"As he all ready told you, he didn't enter," Hallie said, "but when I heard his name called and listened to Professor Dumbledore, I was very worried."

"Yes, that is normal," said Rita. "Your parents are going to be watching this tournament, am I right?" Hallie nodded. "What would they say, if here now, about Harry entering?"

"I told them this morning, and got a letter back saying that they hoped he was alright in the tournament. Mom said that she was also worriedd, and Dad thinks it's a trap." Hallie explained. "I feel the same as Dad."

"Harry, how would your parents, if they were alive, feel about you entering this tournament? Proud, worried, or concerned that a boy of your age will be doing something no young wizard your age would be able to do in their dizziest daydreams?"

"Well, I...hey! My eyes are not glistening with the ghosts of my past!" Harry said glancing at the quill. Once Harry and Hallie left the room, he was furious. "She's trying to make me out as some stupid kid who wants publicity!"

"Harry, she's a fraud. She just makes up lies to get money." Hallie said as they went to the common room. "I really think this is a bad idea. In fact, I'll go confide in Professor Dumbledore now. I think all the teachers are in his office." Harry nodded and watched her go out of the portrait hole and up to Dumbledore's office. As soon as she got to the door, it was opened by Moody. "Headmaster, may I join your conversation?"

"Of course you can, Mrs. Potter," said McGonagall. "Finally, someone who speaks sense!" Hallie nervously laughed at her comment. "Albus, what are we going to do about this? Harry Potter is just a boy!"

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear." Dumbledore said as he looked at something in his closet.

"To hell with Crouch and his rules!" Hallie yelled. Dumbledore turned to face her and his jaw dropped. "Since when have you been so good with the Ministry? I am not going to let my husband die! There's got to be something we can do."

"I suggest that we let things, for the time being, unfold," said Snape. "If it is a trap, we may be able to stop it before it goes too far."

"Do nothing?" McGonagall asked indignantly, while trying not to smile as Hallie growled at Snape like a dog. "Let him compete?"

"I agree...with Severus," said Dumbledore. Hallie growled at him next. "Alastor, I want you to keep an eye on Harry. He might be anxious. Then again, we all are."

"Might be anxious?" Hallie scoffed. "He's in the common room right now trying to find out what the heck is going on! My parents are coming, and if my dad finds out it's a trap, he's going to flip his lid!"

That evening, Harry got a letter from Hagrid saying that he had something to show him and Hallie. Both walked toward Hagrid's hut and stopped. "Hagrid, what's with the flower?" Hallie asked curiously. It was true. Hagrid was wearing a moleskin suit with an oversized flower in the chest. "You combed your hair!"

"As a matter of fact, I have," said Hagrid. Looking at Harry, he said, "You could do the same from time to time." Hallie giggled and they went on. "Did you bring the cloak like I asked?" Harry nodded. "Well, you might want to put it on now." They did so and in perfect timing as Madam Maxime came up. "Bonjour, Olympe!"

"Monsieur Hagrid, I thought that you have forgotten me," said Madam Maxime.

"How could I forget you?" said Hagrid, his eyes misting over. Hallie thought it was sort of cute, but Harry didn't. He actually felt a little sick. "Come with me. There's something you have to see." Within minutes, they reached an opening with four large cages holding dragons. "Thought you might like them."

Can we get closer?" asked Madam Maxime in wonder. Harry pulled the part of the cloak covering his and Hallie's heads over.

"Dragons? That's the first task?" he said. Hagrid groaned and sighed slightly. "This is mad!"

"Well, Ron was delighted to see such wonderful creatures," he said with a shrug, "I thought you might want to."

"Ron was here?" asked Hallie. Hagrid nodded and asked if he said anything about them. "No, Hagrid, he didnt' say one word about anything to Harry."

The next day, after having a hilarious moment when Malfoy got turned into a ferret, Harry was in the champions' tent waiting for his time for the first task. Hallie was in the tents, unbeknownst to Dumbledore at the time, and Hermione talked him through the Summoning Charm. "Champions, gather round," said Dumbledore after walking in. "Now, this first task is to test your skills so...Hallie, what are you doing here?"

Blushing crimson, Hallie replied, "Giving my loving husband a good luck kiss," and kissed him on the mouth before leaving. Harry swayed slightly from it and smiled. "Good luck, and if you get hurt, I'll be here to help you." With a wink, she left.

Barty Crouch stepped up and said, "The object of the first task is simple: get the golden egg." Harry thought it was easy, but remembered the dragons and telling Cedric about them. "I want each of you to reach into this bag and you will hold which dragon you will be up against. Miss Delacour, you first." Fleur pulled out a Swedish Shortsnout. "Mr. Krum, if you would?" Krum held a red Chinese Fireball in his hand and Cedric held a Common Welsh Green dragon. "Mr. Potter, would you?" Harry reached in and knew what was coming. "The Hungarian Horntail."

After the first three champions did their jobs with their dragons, Harry's turn was next. He walked into the arena and saw the eggs, but no dragon. As he ran toward them, a spiked tail came out of nowhere and flung him into a boulder. The Horntail roared and blew out a long tongue of fire, which Harry hid behind the rock. As soon as he had a chance, he yelled, _"Accio Firebolt!"_ Minutes later, his new broomstick flew toward him and he jumped on.

After a whole two hours of trying to escape the dragon, Harry made it back to the arena. His broom's tail was smoking from a fire incident, but he wasn't harmed. Hallie hugged him tightly as he emerged from the arena, a few scratches on his face and hands. "It's okay, Hal. I'll be alright." he said hugging her back. Once back in the common room, Harry was being held high in the air by some of his supporters. "Do you want me to open it?" he asked the crowd as he held up the egg. They cheered. "Do you really want me to open it?" Again they cheered, so he twisted the top of the egg and he was dropped as an ear-splitting shriek filled the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron coming from the dormitory. Everyone went to their activities and Hallie stood with Harry as Ron spoke. "I should have known that you didn't put your name in that goblet."

"Finally caught on, have you?" said Harry. "It's about bloody time."

"I did help, you know," Ron whispered. "If I didn't tell you about the dragons..." Hallie told him that Hagrid showed Harry the dragons. "No, no, I did. Don't you remember? I said that Parvati told Dean, who told Lavender, who told Seamus to tell you that Hagrid was looking for you. I thought you would have figured it out by then that Seamus didn't say anything at all." Hallie threw her hands up in frustration and went with Hermione and Ginny.

"Who could possibly figure that out?" asked Harry with a smile. "That's bloody mental."

"Boys!" Hermione and Hallie whispered to Angelina Johnson, who nodded in awe at the sight of Ron's 'apology'.


	4. The Yule Ball and Problems

Potter Couple and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 4: The Yule Ball and Problems

After the events of the first task, Professor McGonagall called in the Hogwarts students for a meeting in an unused classroom. There was an old phonograph on which Mr. Filch was placing a vinyl record. "Silence, please!" said McGonagall. "Now, the Yule Ball is a giant tradition in the Triwizard Tournament, for you see, the Yule Ball is strictly and foremost a dance." This made ever boy uneasy and the girls a little flustered. Hallie and Harry, however, glanced at each other with a grin as they remembered their wedding two years ago Christmas morning. "In every boy there is a lordly lion waiting to prance, and in every girl is a graceful swan patiently waiting to show their gracefulness."

She paused as the boys were silent and said, "As representatives of Hogwarts, this does not mean that we will be behaving like a babbling bunch of bumbling baboons!" Ron was talking in a low whisper and she called him forward. "Now, put your hand on my waist." Ron asked what she said as if to make sure he heard right. "My waist." The music started and they danced for a while, demonstrating a waltz.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Potions doing their exams with Fred, George and Angelina Johnson. After Snape smacked Harry and Ron over the head with a thin book for talking, Ron saw a piece of parchment with Fred's handwriting on it. After reading it, he asked who he was taking and Fred asked Angelina to the Ball, who agreed. "Well, we're not the only ones without dates," Ron said, "I think Neville might be going on his own."

"It might be a shock, but Neville's already asked someone." Hermione said. Ron looked depressed and asked Harry who he was taking, which was sort of dim-witted because Hermione actually stared at him in utter shock. "Well, he's taking Hallie, of course!"

"Yes, I am," said Harry. "She asked me instead of me asking her, but it still works." Snape walked by and pushed their heads down again.

"Hermione, you're a girl," said Ron. Harry tried to stop Ron from talking. "Why don't you go to the ball with me?" Again, Snape pushed his head down hard.

Hermione was angry at this point and said, "It might surprise you to know that someone has already asked me!" She went up to Snape to hand her assignment in. While grabbng her bag, she said, "And I said yes!"

"She's lying!" Ron said. "Okay, here's the plan. We both try and find someone for me by tonight, agreed?" Harry nodded. Snape, who was watching another part of the classroom, sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and pushed their heads down again.

Harry tried very hard to find a date for Ron all day, but was out of luck. Everyone he asked either didn't like him or hated his guts. Harry walked in a little disgruntled about all this and just sat down with Hallie to talk when Ginny and a few others were talking to Ron soothingly as they sat him down. "What happened?"

"Ron just asked Fleur Delacour out," Ginny said in awe. Harry asked what happened and Ron started to explain.

"Well, I asked about every girl that I knew at this time, and she was walking. You know how I like it when they walk." Ron said. Harry nodded. "Well, I just plucked up the courage and it sort of slipped out."

"Actually, he sort of screamed it at her." Ginny said. "It was frightening."

Hallie asked what Fleur said, and Hermione was confident that the French girl said no. Ron shook his head. "She said yes?" Hallie asked in shock.

"Don't be silly," Ron said. Harry asked what he did after he screamed it. "What do you think? I ran for it! Now, I'll never get a date to the ball."

"I'll go with you," said Annie nervously. "I know we're cousins and all, but it's the least I can do for what you did for us the past two years." Ron thought about this for a moment and finally agreed. "Perfect. Hallie and I will meet you two at the entrance hall at eleven."

On the night of the Yule Ball, Harry walked into the dormitory to see Ron dressed in his dress robes, which looked ancient compared to what he was wearing. "What are those?" Ron demanded. Harry said that what he was wearing were his dress robes. "Well, they're all right! No lace, no dodgy little collar." Looking in the mirror, he said, "Murder me, Harry."

Nearly ten minutes to eleven o'clock, Harry and Ron made it to the entrance hall to see Hallie dressed in a gorgeous peach colored dress with matching heels and headband. Annie wore a bright blue dress with the same acessories. Both girls wore their hair down wth loose curls over their shoulders, Hallie had a stray strand of hair haning down in front as she usually did to show her individuality. "You girls look bloody gorgeous," said Harry kissing Hallie and hugging Annie. Ron hugged the girls and gave his compliments. "Professor McGonagall!"

"Ah, Potter, you're ready." McGonagall said. "Potter, you and Hallie will lead the procession after the students get into their places." Harry asked why they had to do it. "Well, it's tradition for the champions to open the ball with a dance! Surely I told you that?" Harry shook his head. "Well, now you know. Go on, then."

Harry and Hallie were the last to enter the Great Hall with the other champions. First was Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang, Harry's former crush, then there was Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies of Ravenclaw, then Viktor Krum and Hermione, who looked beautiful in her pink dress. Tiny Professor Flitwick conducted the orchestra to start their music, and the champions opened the ball followed by Dumbledore and Professor Sinistra, then Neville and Ginny, Ron and Annie, and Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. As Hallie and Harry danced, neither could stop smiling. "You're a great dancer, Hal," said Harry happily. "I'm not that good, but you're really helping me along."

"Harry, you're doing fine, just don't step on my toes." Hallie said with a wink. "It looks like Ron and Annie are totally having fun." Harry looked behind him to see Ron and Annie dancing like there was no tomorrow. "After this, we have to get him and Hermione together."

"Hallie, you are a genius at times." Harry said, a slight whisper to his voice. Hallie's eyes narrowed a little, but soon softened as she remembered her plan when Harry was in trouble in the Chamber of Secrets that resulted in her lightning bolt scar on her right palm.

"Fair enough, my love," she said kissing him lightly, "You have some whacky plans, too." The two laughed and sat down for a bit as the Weird Sisters, a wizard band that played rock music, started to play their songs. Ron and Annie took a seat near them and sighed. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah," said Ron a little dazed. "I didn't realize that you could dance like that, Annie. Why didn't you say anything?" Annie shrugged and looked at Hermione and Krum, his expression cold. Hermione came up and asked if they wanted to join her and Krum for drinks, but Ron said, "No, we won't join you and Viktor."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked in a rather hurt tone. Ron told her his views and she got angry quick. "The enemy? Who was it that wanted his autograph?" Ron was clearly stung about this and Harry wanted no part in this argument, so he asked Hallie and Annie to join him in a walk around the grounds for a bit. As soon as they got back, Harry wished they kept going because Hermione was shouting. "Well, you know what to do the next time there's a ball, don't you?"

"What's that?" Ron shouted back. Hermione's eyes swam with tears as she spoke.

"Pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does!" she cried. Hallie and Annie tried to calm her down, but couldn't that well because Harry was next on her list. "Where have you been?" she demanded. Harry tried to explain, but she went on. "Never mind. Just go to bed!" Ron said something and she turned around to face them. "Ronald Weasley, you ruin everything!"

As Harry, Ron and Hallie went upstairs, Harry decided to speak his mind. "Ron, you're my best mate, but you've got to have more courage than this. If you wanted to ask Hermione to the ball, why didn't you ask sooner?"

"I did, remember?" Ron snapped. "I asked her during our Potions exam, but she said she had someone ask her already." Harry nodded. "I meant it when I asked her, but I was too thick to believe that someone would have her."

"Ron, we love you very much, and we don't mean any offense, but you are a tactless git." Annie said. "The reason I say this is because you knew deep down what Hermione said was true, but you didn't want to believe it. She's your best friend and the least you can do is tell her how you really feel about her, whether you like her as a friend or more, it's up to you."

"So you're saying that if I really want to be with her, I should tell her?" Ron asked while staring at them as if they were out of their minds. When Harry and the others nodded, he said, "Fine. I'll tell her when she gets in from the ball."

A week later, when it was warmer out, the Scecond Task was about to begin. Harry had gone to the prefects' bathroom after being told to by Cedric and worked out the clue. He was now in the library with Ron, Hermione and Hallie. Annie had gone to bed for the night. "Seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground." Harry recited to Hermione after she asked him to. "An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took."

"Well, the first part is easy," said Hallie closing a book and looking at him. "The Black Lake. The second part is pretty hard though." Harry nodded and gasped as Moody came up. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Professor McGonagall needs to see you and Granger in her office immediately." He said. "Longbottom, why don't you help Potter put his books away?" Moody led Hallie and Hermione out of the library and to McGonagall's office. Neville helped Harry for a bit.

"You know, if you're looking for something to help you breathe underwater, I'd suggest a plant. There are loads of them in my book Moody lent me." Neville said with a smile.

"Neville, I'm sorry, but I don't care about plants, okay?" Harry said in frustration. "I mean, if we had a Tibetan Turnip or something, then great."

"I don't know about turnip, but there's always gillyweed." Neville said. Harry stared into Neville's face and nearly hugged him.


	5. The Second Task

Potter Couple and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 5: The Second Task

Harry and Neville walked to the Black Lake for the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ron was in the stands and Hallie and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. "Where are they?" he muttered to himself as he and Neville reached the area where Dumbledore and the other spectators were standing. "Are you sure about the gillyweed, Neville?"

"Well, there is a debate about freshwater versus saltwater, but..." Neville began.

"You're telling me this now?" Harry said through clenched teeth as they made their way through the stands. Moody was standing with the other champions and patted his back. As the cannon fired, thanks to Filch, Harry swallowed the gillyweed and was pushed into the water. When he submerged, Harry felt a pinch of pain on his neck and soon found that he had gills. His hands and feet were webbed. He popelled himself for a while and soon found four people in a deep sleep. First was Hermione, Hallie, then Cho Chang, and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister.

Viktor Krum swam through with his head transfigured into a shark's head. He snapped the rope tethering Hermione to her large boulder in half and pulled her up. Cedric, who had cast the Bubble-Head Charm on himself, used the Severing Charm on Cho's rope and pointed at his watch. Harry nodded and severed Hallie's rope, but looked at Gabrielle. He was about to do the same to her rope, when a mermaid came up and said that he could save only one person. A grindylow attacked and the mermaid swam off. Severing Gabrielle's rope, he let them float up to the surface while a bunch of grindylows attacked him.

Hallie surfaced and gasped for air. "Where's Harry?" she asked after being pulled up by Hermione and sitting on the spectators' stands. "He's supposed to be with us!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's fine," said Seamus patting her wet shoulder. "He fought a dragon, so I don't think that this should be any different." Hallie nodded and cast a silent spell to dry herself off. Harry flew near her and she hugged him tightly.

"I had to use an ascending spell to get up here, but I'm here now." Harry said wincing as she kissed his forehead.

"Attention!" Dumbledore said, his voice maginified by his wand. "In first place is Cedric Diggory, then Viktor Krum! Miss Delacour was unable to save her victim due to grindylows, so she gets third place!" Everyone waited for Harry's score. "As for Mr. Potter, he spent more than his alotted time trying to save not only his wife, but someone else as well. For that, we award him second place for moral fiber."

Hallie kissed Harry as she saw Mr. Crouch approaching. Harry, who was expecting to get told off, was surprised when Mr. Crouch was happy. "Mr. Potter, you did great out there." he said. Harry thanked him. "You know, a lot of things happen, but life goes on."

"Bartemius," said Moody from behind them. "Not trying to lure Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we?" Hallie heard Moody's voice and went back to Harry's side. "The last one to step into the Department of Mysteries never came out!" His tongue flicked as he said it, and Crouch looked into the ex-Auror's eyes and walked away. "And they say I'm mad!"

Once back at the common room, Harry told Hallie and the others about his talk with Sirius in the fire a month back. "He said that the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff was a Death Eater and no one stops being one." he said. "He also told me that I'm not safe here and that the tournament may be fixed."

"We figured that out when someone put your name into that goblet, Harry," said Annie, a tear running down her cheek. "The dragon able to break its chain, grindylows attacking you...I think someone's out to kill you or something." Harry nodded. "I can't say that you're supposed to back out of this thing, but something bad's going to happen, and I don't want my own brother-in-law to get hurt or killed."

The third task was about to begin, and Hallie, after begging Dumbledore and Mr. Diggory, was allowed to help Harry through the last task. "Attention! Now, the third task is going to begin soon! First we have Mr. Potter and his wife going first, then Mr. Diggory, followed by Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour!" The crowd cheered the champions, though some were confused as to why Hallie wanted to join Harry at this point. Dumbledore had everyone gather around him for a moment. "Now, when you go into this maze, be very careful. You will not face dragons or creatures of the deep. You will face only your worst fears. People go mad in this maze, so be aware of what happens."

Harry and Hallie took their spot while the rest of the champions took theirs and the cannon fired. The couple started in the maze and watched as Moody pointed to his right before the maze sealed itself. "Harry, why did Moody point you in the right direction?" Hallie whispered suddenly. Harry shrugged. "I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I, but it's got to be done, right?" Harry said holding his wife's hand. Hallie gulped and they walked through the maze. After an hour, they heard Fleur scream and ran in her direction to find that she was being pulled in by the bushes. _"Periculum!"_ Harry shouted while pointing his wand in the air. Red light shot from his wand and exploded like fireworks in the air.

A while later, Harry saw Krum, his eyes misted over, and he knew that the man was under the Imperius Curse. Not long after this encounter, Krum cast a curse at Harry, but Hallie stopped it. _"Expelliarmus!"_ she shouted while flicking her wand at Krum. He was blasted backwards and unconscious. Hallie wanted to curse him more, but Harry stopped her. "He tried to curse you! I'm not going to take that lying down!"

"No!" Harry shouted at her. "Remember what Dumbledore said. People go mad in this maze, and you're starting to." Hallie pocketed her wand and folded her arms in anger. "Look, Krum is a pig-headed, pompous git, but he doesn't deserved to be cursed right now. He was put under the Imperius curse, okay?"

"Fine, but let's not go through this right now, Harry," she said pulling him forward. "We're supposed to be finding the Tri-Wizard Cup." Harry nodded and they ran toward the middle of the maze where a bright blue light was glowing. To their left, they saw Cedric running with them, but something was wrong. Some vines were trying to grab him and succeeded. _"Reducto!"_ Harry shouted pointing his wand at the vines. The spell forced them back into the ground and he helped Cedric to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, some game, eh?" Cedric said with a smile. Harry and Hallie agreed and they all ran toward the cup. Harry was about to take it, but stopped. "What are you doing? Take it!" Hallie stopped as well. "You saved me, so take it!"

"Together!" Harry shouted, so he, Cedric and Hallie all grabbed the cup and were sucked into a whirlwind of color and sound.


	6. Voldemort's Return

Potter Couple and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 6: Voldemort's Return

Harry, Cedric and Hallie landed in a graveyard of some sort, and all three were very uncomfortable. Cedric looked at the cup and said that it was a Portkey while Harry looked at a tombstone that read 'Tom Riddle' on it. He told them to get back to the cup, but neither listened. Peter Pettigrew stepped forward holding a wand in one hand and a bundle of robes in the other, which made his scar sear. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hallie asked as she held her husband's shoulders while he collapsed to the ground holding his head. Looking to the man approaching, she gasped and held drew her wand. "What are you doing here, you traitor?"

Both Harry and Hallie gasped as a voice came from the robes. "Kill the spare!" Thinking that he meant Hallie, Harry yelled not to kill her, but Wormtail used the Killing Curse on Cedric instead. "Do it, now!" A fire lit under a large cauldron and Wormtail pointed his wand at Harry, who was now being held in place by a statue. Hallie was in the same situation moments later.

"Bone of the father willingly given," Wormtail muttered as a bone from Tom Riddle Senior's grave flew into the cauldron by magic. "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed," Harry winced as Pettigrew cut his hand off with a dagge and the limb fell into the cauldron, "and blood of the enemy forcibly taken..." Harry screamed as the dagger that cut off the man's hand pierced his wrist, "the Dark Lord shall rise again!" The blood dripped into the cauldron and Harry's scar threatened to burst with pain.

Within minutes, Voldemort's new body formed and robes formed from black smoke. Feeling his face and bald head, Lord Voldemort laughed a little. "My wand, Wormtail," he whispered. Pettigrew handed over the wand and Voldemort smiled. "Hold out your arm."

"Thank you, Master, thank you!" Wormtail said holding out the stump of his arm. Voldemort told him that he meant his other arm, which Wormtail held out reluctantly.

After touching the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm, twelve Death Eaters appeared. "Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been since I last saw you and yet you stand before me." said Voldemort looking at each of his followers. "I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you attempted to find me after my disappearance. Crabbe, Goyle, McNair!" He popped off the masks of the Death Eaters whose names he mentioned. "Not even you, Lucius." Hallie gasped as Lucius Malfoy's face was revealed.

"My Lord, if there were any signs or whispers of your whereabouts, I would have been there in a minute." Lucius whispered.

"There have been signs and more than whispers, my slippery friend," said Voldemort, "yet you didn't find me at all."

"I assure you, my Lord, that I have not renounced the old ways. I have done my part well, and that is my true mask." Lucius said standing.

"Such a handsome boy," said Voldemort touching Cedric's body with a bare toe. Harry had yelled not to touch him at this point. "Ah, Harry, I almost forgot you were here. Shall I divulge on how I truly lost my powers?" Turning to the Death Eaters, he said, "It was love! You see, when sweet Lily Potter threw herself in the way of Harry, she activated a charm that I did not see coming. It was old magic, something I didn't foree. I couldn't touch him." He ran up to Harry and held his finger to his head. Hallie cringed, knowing what was going to happen to her as well. "No matter, no matter," he said, "I can touch you now!" Both Harry and Hallie screamed in pain as their scars seared in pain. "Oh, that's right, you have scar now, don't you, Mrs. Potter?"

"Y-yes," Hallie said in tears, "thanks to the memory of you!" Voldemort knew she was referring to the Riddle in the diary two years ago and glared at Lucius for it. "That part of you took Harry's wand and cursed me with a scar on my hand!"

"Well, now you get to watch your husband duel me!" said Voldemort excitedly. With a flick of his wand, Harry was on the ground. "Pick up your wand, Potter!" Harry picked up his wand and stood still. "I think we should follow the rules of dueling and bow, don't you?" He bowed, but when Harry didn't, he said, "Oh, come now, I think Dumbledore would want you to be courteous. I said bow!" Harry felt his spine bend as Voldemort forced him to bow. "And now we duel!"

Harry dived behind a headstone as a jet of green light flew at him. Hallie gasped as it missed him by a foot or two. Voldemort yelled that he wanted to see the light leave his eyes, so Harry gathered all his courage and said, "Have it your way!" Both he and Voldemort cast their spells, Voldemort's was the Killing Curse, and Harry's was the Disarming Charm. The spells connected, stray drops of magic dripping to the ground, and a web of gold surrounded them. Harry's wand vibrated violently and Hallie saw his and Voldemort's eyes flash white. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. Out of Voldemort's wand came four balls of smoke which solidified into Harry's parents, Cedric, and an old man.

"What the hell?" Hallie muttered as she saw all this. She fell quiet as Harry's mother spoke.

"Darling, you're doing beautifully," she said with a smile. Looking at Hallie, she said, "You, my dear, are doing a wonderful job as my daughter-in-law. Were James and I alive, this would never have happened to the two of you." Hallie felt a tear roll down her cheek. James told Harry he was nearly done, and Lily said, "Harry, let go! You're ready. Let go! Let go!" Harry did as told and they vanished, not before Cedric asked him to take his body back to the school.

_"Accio!"_ Harry yelled pointing his wand at the Tri-Wizard Cup. Grabbing Hallie and Cedric's body, they vanished leaving Voldemort to scream in fury. When they returned in the Quidditch pitch, Harry started crying. Dumbledore put an arm around him. "He's back!" Harry yelled. "Voldemort's back! Cedric told me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him!"

Amos Diggory came down and saw Cedric's dead body and screamed his lungs out while Moody took Hallie and Harry to his office. After they sat down, he took a look at Harry's arm and pressed hard on the cut, which made Harry gasp in pain. "How was it?"

"How was what, sir?" Harry asked. He was more scared than anything right now.

"Why, being in the prescence of the Dark Lord." Moody said. "What was it like?" Hallie spoke for Harry, seeing as they both shared the same destiny now, and they both had the same dream.

"It was like being in one of our dreams," she said sobbing a little, "one of our nightmares."

"I suppose the Dark Lord gave you a scar just like your husband's?" Moody asked. She nodded and he took a look. "Well, it looks like I won't be doing just one, but two!" Harry asked what he was talking about, but the professor changed the subject. "Were there others?" he asked from another room. "In the graveyard, were there others?"

Harry started to say yes, but he realized something. "I don't think I said anything about a graveyard, Professor." Moody came in looking rather disgruntled and mad. Then something hit him. "It was you from the beginning, wasn't it? You put my name in the Goblet of Fire and bewitched Krum, but...but..."

Moody started to mock him. "You won because I helped you do so, and because it was meant to be, Potter." He started looking through his trunks and cabinets for something. "Do you think that brainless oaf, Hagrid, would have showed you the dragons if I haven't showed him? Or would Neville Longbottom have known about Gillyweed if I haven't given him the book that suggested it?" Turning to Harry and Hallie, he yelled, "Would Cedric Diggory have told you about putting the egg underwater if I didn't tell him about it myself?"

"Hang on, this is crazy!" Hallie shouted. "You're not Mad-Eye Moody, are you? You're an imposter!"

Moody ignored this and drew his wand while saying, "The Dark Lord will finally be pleased when he finds out that I have finally silenced the great Harry Potter and his wife!" He was about to cast the Killing Curse when Dumbledore disarmed him and he flew into a chair.

"Severus!" he yelled from the doorway. Snape grabbed the imposter's head, drawing it back so he could put some Veritaserum in his mouth. "Do you know who I am?" he asked angrily. Imposter-Moody said his name. "Are you Alastor Moody? ARE YOU?" The man shook his head. "Is he in this room?" He pointed to a trunk. "Stand back, you two!" Harry and Hallie ran toward a wall as Snape opened the trunk with magic.

Hallie looked into the trunk and gasped. The real Moody was lying at the bottom of a deep pit in the trunk. "If that's Moody, then who was that?" she asked jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the imposter. Turning around, they saw the man transform into a young man with black hair and mad eyes. "Holy crap! That's they guy that conjured the Dark Mark at the World Cup!" Harry nodded and went forward to look him in the eye.

"Barty Crouch Junior," said Dumbledore disgustedly. "I see you survived Azkaban." Barty Crouch Jr. told Harry that he'd show him his arm if Harry showed him his. Dumbedore pulled Harry's sleeve up and showed the crazy man his cut on his arm while Crouch pulled his sleeve up to show a Dark Mark on his arm. "Minerva, send an owl to Azkaban prison saying that if they look in Crouch's cell, they will see a prisoner missing."

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" Crouch shouted as Dumbledore escorted Harry and Hallie to the Gryffindor Tower.

In the boys' dormitory, Harry and Hallie sat on their enlarged four poster bed staring out the window. Dumbledore knocked on the door and came in. "I never liked those curtains," he said smiling. "I set fire to them in my fourth year." As an after thought he said, "On accident, of course."

"Sir, when Hallie and I were in the graveyard, Voldemort and I duelled, and our wands sorto of 'connected'." Harry said. "Hallie witnessed it while being held by a statue."

"Priori Incantatem," Dumbledore murmured. Looking at his two students, he asked, "You saw your parents last night, didn't you?" Harry and Hallie nodded. "You must realized by now that no spell in the world can bring back the dead?" Again they nodded. "Very well. If anything happens over the summer, you must write to me immediately."

"Yes, sir," said Hallie saluting him. Dumbledore laughed and left the room. "Well, honey, it looks like we both have to fight that snake-nosed bastard in the future, don't we?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Let's go see Ron and Hermione." They ran down the stairs and saw Ron and Hermione by the covered bridge. "Hey, you two!"

"Harry, Hallie!" Hermione shouted as she ran and hugged them. "This might make your day better! Ron and I are dating now!" Harry and Hallie both agreed that it was about time the two of them got together but didn't say it aloud. She and Ron were silent for a moment, but she said, "Things are going to be very different from now on, aren't they?" Harry just put a hand on her shoulder and said a firm yes. "Promise me you guys will write to me this summer?"

"You know I won't," said Ron playfully. Hallie punched him in the shoulder at this point and he winced. "Okay, I will, just don't hit me again!" Hermione asked if Harry and Hallie would write to her.

"Yeah," said Harry exchanging an eye-roll with Hallie, "every week." He was a bit sarcastic about it, but he knew that he'd have to keep his promise. "Hal, what should we do for our third anniversary coming up?"

"I don't know," she said, "I'll be able to go to Hogsmeade village next year, so maybe we could have a drink at the Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" Harry nodded. "Cool. Well we better get on the train if we want to go home."

"Normally I'd say I don't want to, but after all that happened this year and living with you for the past two years, I think I have no choice but to go home." Harry said. Ron, Hermione and Hallie laughed and hugged Annie as she ran up with them. "Sorry about this year, Annie. Now you know what Hogwarts has in store for us."

"Yes, but it's all one big adventure, isn't it?" Annie said excitedly. "I can't wait to find out what happens next year!" Harry gulped and rubbed his scar for a moment. Hallie did the same on her wrist. "Are your scars hurting? That's not good at all. Grandfather's a wizard, so I think he might know about them." Harry smiled and linked arms with his wife and sister-in-law while Ron and Hermione held hands as they boarded the train, unhooking their arms and hands to put their luggage in the racks and bringing them back together again.


End file.
